Ahsoka's Time
by StarWarrior101
Summary: Yeah, it's our Padawan's time...of the month. That lovely moody time. Anyway I was bored so I got the idea and blah, blah, blah! It's super cheesy and crap. Have fun!


**Dun, dun, dun! Oh yes, the terrible time of the month for girls. Oh, man...this'll be fun!**

* * *

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled.

_Oh, Hoth! _Anakin thought. Ahsoka came stomping out of the refresher. "Yes, Snips?"Anakin asked sweetly, trying to avoid the rage of Ahsoka's moody time.

"Okay, explain to me why I found a huge ball of hair on top of my soap?!" She snapped.

"Uh...well, I uh," Anakin struggled, "Uh...chocolate bar?" He pulled out a huge bar of chocolate.

Ahsoka smacked it out of his hand, "No! I can't believe you! You have no respect for me, or my stuff! I get no privacy around here!"

"Snips, we share a room!" Anakin interrupted.

"Did you just interrupt me?!" Ahsoka snapped.

_Oh crap! _Anakin thought.

"Okay, we may have to share a room, but that doesn't excuse you from leaving baby wookies in the shower!"

"Ahsoka you're overreacting!" Anakin raised his voice.

"Says the man who freaks every time the council doesn't put him on a mission!"

"Says the girl who got so jealous just 'cause Lux flirted with another girl!"

"Says the man who can't take it when I talk to a boy!" Ahsoka snorted.

"Because you're sixteen!" Anakin screamed.

"Anakin, what does age have to do with anything!"

"Everything! Besides the fact that girls your age are hormonal, boys your age just as bad."

"Yeah I should know...I practically live with a dramatic teenage girl!" Ahsoka retorted.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! You're a bigger teenager than me!"

"Oh, really?!" Anakin crossed his arms.

"Really." Ahsoka crossed hers, "Master Kenobi even said I more responsible, and more mature than you!"

"Well, he doesn't have to train and live with you." Anakin snorted.

"I don't know how he lived with you! You're a gigantic pain! You're constantly nagging me. Making sure I do every move correctly! Making sure I do everything perfect!"

"You're a Jedi! My sister! The apprentice of the Chosen One! I have high expectations from you and so does the Council!"

"See that's the problem!I'm only sixteen and I'm treated like an experienced Jedi! It puts too much pressure on me!" Ahsoka stomped into the refresher.

_Oy, I hate this time of the month! _"Ahsoka." Anakin knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She snapped from the other side.

* * *

**_3 to 4 hours_**_** later**._

"Ahsoka you've been in there for hours. You gotta come out sometime!"

"No, I don't!"

"Snips," Anakin said, "C'mon."

"No!"

"Please?" Anakin asked.

"For the third time. No!"

"Ahsoka Cai Tano, now!"

"No!"

"Young lady!"

"There's nothing you could ever say to make me come out!"

"Okay then. I guess you can be alone and depressed for the rest of the week."

"Thank you!"

"Force! Ahsoka, we both know you're like this just because it's...you know...your time!"

"I don't care."

"Snips if you come out...I'll ask the council if we can take a few days off of training."

Ahsoka cracked the door a little, "Really?"

Anakin laughed, "Yes really. Now can I have my happy Padawan back?" He opened his arms for a hug.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Sure...until next month!" She went into her mentors arms.

"Next month we have to go to that big Senator dinner party." Anakin sighed.

"Yeah," Ahsoka smirked.

"No flirting, no talking, no laughing with any male." Anakin said.

"No promises." Ahsoka sighed, letting go of her master.

"And this is why we fight all the time." Anakin laughed.

"Well, one of the reasons."

"True. Now get some sleep. You have a lot of droids to polish tomorrow."

"I'm grounded aren't I?" Ahsoka said getting on her bed.

"Yeah, until your time of the month is done." Anakin laughed.

"I guess that's what happens when you have a snippy girl for your Padawan."

"Well, you're also my sister. And I love you."

"Well, that's a new thing from you."

"It might be, but it's true."

"Well, in that case being my brother, I love you too."

An awkward silence passed by before Anakin broke it, "Agree to never say that again."

"Agreed."

"Thought so. Night, Snips." Anakin said.

"Good night." Ahsoka yawned before the pair started snoring.

Like Master like Padawan.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, cheesy! Its funny...ish...sweet...ish...cheesy...YES! I actually wrote this at like 1:00 a.m. so I was a little loopy from not sleeping! And my birthday is coming up in a two weeks! So I'm distracted. So updates for my other stories should be up in a few weeks and/or months. Hehe...yeeeaaah. Bye bye. Love you! Btw the way you look fantastic today! Your hair is amazing! New shampoo! Anyway, bye :) **


End file.
